User talk:JackInTheBoxZombie
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 08:39, February 20, 2010 |} |} Pictures How do you upload them? I know I only need to press the upload a new image. But what happens next? Randomguy3000 11:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC) * Just look around. I don't know the exact things on what to press. Ask JSquish or some other users. BOOM goes the zombie! JackInTheBoxZombie (Talk) 05:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) * Sorry. I accidentally wasted your time. I didn't read the instructions on how to upload. 14:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Um... It seems that uh... you have 56 streaks in I, Zombie Endless. How did you do it? It's surprising. Tell me (unless you cheated as stated on your userpage). --Randomguy3000 12:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : I have a knack for I, Zombie. I have difficulties in some and use cheats, but I only do it when I seem to have trouble. But it's very easy. Just get rid of the Squashes/Magnet-shrooms/Umbrella Leaves, you're pretty much gonna win. Ok, I admit, I cheat. BOOM goes the zombie! JackInTheBoxZombie (Talk) 06:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : You know, I got lucky in I, Zombie Endless because I got a few levels fit for Dancing Zombie in a row. All of them were Scaredy-shrooms, Puff-shrooms and Sunflowers. And that's how I got 12 streaks. XP --Randomguy3000 05:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Animations would be nice, but make sure to have them uploaded under a separate file name, like zombiename''ani.png or whatever. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 10:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Can you make an animation on the Blover? --'''Imagination!' Randomguy 09:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Pretty please? --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 09:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::...I think I already uploaded an animation of the Blover. Sorry for the long reply. BOOM goes the zombie!JackInTheBoxZombie(Talk) 05:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure you didn't. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 22:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Imma check it, I'll upload it if I can. ^^ BOOM goes the zombie!JackInTheBoxZombie(Talk) 12:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks (:) --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 09:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yay?! :P --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 05:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Preferences:Custom Signature How do you add color to the signature itself? --'Imagination!' Randomguy 07:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : ....uhhh.... you just did. BOOM goes the zombie! JackInTheBoxZombie (Talk) 07:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I didn't before the message. And then Swampert rox told me and that's how it happened. --'Imagination!' Randomguy 08:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Rollback To help deal with vandals, you have been granted rollback status: if you click rollback (right next to the button to undo edits) you will revert all of the changes the last user to edit the page made. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 01:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : This might not be something actually big, but thanks!!! :D BOOM goes the zombie!JackInTheBoxZombie(Talk) 11:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Hello?! Where are your entertainment skils? Why aren't you here shouting at vandals amusingly? [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 09:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : ....well, here I am now. XD '''BOOM goes the zombie!'JackInTheBoxZombie(Talk) 08:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Survival: Endless Hi, Do you think you can make more than streak of 56? Just try Survival: Endless Hi, Do you think you can make more than streak of 56? Just try